


shame and loss - a chris argent poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Betrayal - Freeform, Gen, Grief, Heavy Angst, Loss of Child, Poetry, References to Canonical Character Death, Self-Loathing, Shame, fandom poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: his heart wails 
  
  in silent agony 
  
  betrayed by family 
  
  unable to stop them 
  
  before damage was done 
  a poem based on impressions of Chris Argent





	

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from, but it popped out of me yesterday.

shame eats at him  
his sister  
his sister  
how could she  
his father  
his father  
how could he

his heart wails  
in silent agony  
betrayed by family  
unable to stop them  
before damage was done  
unwilling to believe  
for far too long

allies who lied  
while his enemies  
spoke only the truth  
and all of that led  
to the greatest loss  
his daughter

his daughter  
his sweet archer  
beautiful angel  
gone, snuffed out  
but maybe he deserves  
this level of pain  
for his failure to act  
to believe

to understand that  
the real monsters  
were those closest  
and human or wolf  
had little to do with it

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!
> 
> Join us in the multi-fandom paradise of Fandom Hell on Discord by clicking [here](https://discord.gg/7Sa4b4D)!


End file.
